villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Evil Skier (Shredder)
Shelly, also known as The Evil Skier, is the main antagonist of the 2001 slasher film Shredder. She was a serial killer who started a vendetta against snowboarders that didn't follow the rules of the mountain, after her sister was killed in an accident caused by irresponsible snowboarders. She was portrayed by Candace Moon. Appearance When disguised as the Evil Skier, she wears black ski clothes; which consists of a ski mask, Dragon ski goggles, a hooded jacket, black and red gloves, snow pants, and snow boots. Biography Early Life Shelly was the daughter of Bud, the original owner of Rocky Summit Ski Resort and his wife who died in a car accident caused by intoxicated teens. She used to work at the lodge and date Chris "Christophe" Ramos, until her younger sister lost her life in a skiing accident caused by Christophe and his friends, who were being irresponsible and not following the rules. As a result of losing two family members, Shelly sought revenge and began killing anyone that didn't follow the rules of the mountain, starting with the snowboarders that caused her sister's death. After the murders, the ski lodge was condemned, but Shelly continued to patrol the mountain, hiding out in a secluded bunker with her sister's preserved corpse. Opening When Olympic champion snowboarder, Chad Charlie showed up at Rocky Summit to do some snowboarding, the Evil Skier chased him on skis. Chad thought he had lost the skier, but after going off path, the Evil Skier beheads him with a wire tied to two trees. Present Day When her father buys the abandoned Rocky Summit ski lodge, Kimberly Van Arx and her friends all become Shelly's new target as they break into the ski lodge for a little fun. Revelation After finding Pike dead, Cole begins to taunt the killer by acting irresponsible on the ski lift in order to draw him out. Cole slips off, but manages to grab the chair. As he's hanging, someone shoots at him from the distance, which forces him to let go and fall. Cole tracks down the shooter and tackles him, holding him at gunpoint. On Cole's orders, the skier takes off his helmet revealing himself to be Bud, who just wanted to scare them. Cole, believing he is the killer, tries to shoot him, but the gun turns out to be loaded with blanks. Bud chases Cole on his snowmobile, but ends up being decapitated by a wire from the path markers. Cole goes to the local pub to get some help, but finds it empty. After exiting out the back door, Cole is trapped in an alleyway by the snow blower truck. The Evil Skier attempts to kill Cole with the snow blower that he hijacked after killing the driver. As the truck gets closer, the killer takes off the disguise revealing herself to be Shelly. She climbs out of the truck and begins to taunt Cole as he tries to climb the sides. But, as she is taunting, Pike appears on top of the roof and shoots her in the chest with a rifle. She falls off the snowblower and tries to strangle Cole, but is shot again, knocking her into the snow blower and ending her murderous rampage once and for all. Victims *1: Christophe's friend | Killed off-screen, years before. *2: Christophe's friend | Killed off-screen, years before. *3: Unnamed snowboarder | Killed off-screen, years before. *4: Chad Charlie | Decapitated with a wire. *5: Sheriff Toney | Stabbed in the forehead with an ice pick. *6: Kirk | Stabbed with an icicle. *7: Robyn | Hung from her scarf on a ski lift. *8: Chris "Christophe" Ramos | Beaten with a shovel. *9: Skyler | Stabbed in the face with a ski pole. *10: Kimberly Van Arx | Stabbed in the chest with a ski pole. *11: Snow Blower Driver | Killed off-screen. Gallery EvilSkier02.png EvilSkier04.png|The Evil Skier loosens the screws on Cole's snowboard. EvilSkier09.png|The Evil Skier destroys Kirk's snowboard after killing him. EvilSkier10.png|The Evil Skier gets on the ski lift with Robyn. EvilSkier13.png|The Evil Skier finds Pike and Skyler in her lair. EvilSkier15.png|The Evil Skier's signature. EvilSkier17.png EvilSkier19.png|The Evil Skier about to kill Skyler. EvilSkier22.png EvilSkier24.png|The Evil Skier about to kill Cole with a snow blower truck. EvilSkierunmasked02.png|Shelly reveals herself as the Evil Skier. Trivia *When Cole confronts Bud, his outfit is identical to the Evil Skier's, but he lacks the mask and goggles. *It's never confirmed, but Bud and Shelly could've worked together to commit the murders. Category:Mature Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Extremists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Graverobbers Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Saboteurs Category:Sadists Category:Siblings Category:Serial Killers Category:Stalkers Category:Trickster Category:Wrathful